1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a new composite material for the manufacture of seats, seat backs, benches, etc more particularly intended for use in public places and railroad cars.
2. Description of the prior art
Seats in public places and on railroad cars are very often vandalized, being slashed with sharp objects.
To counter such vandalism seats have been made with a kind of metal armature between the covering fabric and the interior stuffing or frame. In one prior art implementation a kind of metal grill is partially embedded in silicone rubber to one side of which the covering fabric is glued.
This has proved effective but the resulting seat is relatively rigid and consequently very uncomfortable.
One object of the present invention is to provide a composite material adapted to receive a decorative fabric on one side and whose other side cooperates with the stuffing or frame of the seat, the composite material being resistant to slashing and seats manufactured using it being much more comfortable than prior art seats.